Hombres casados
by sirem
Summary: Nadie debe enterarse porque, si alguien lo supiese, sería el fin de su vida, de su carrera, el fin de todo.


**Título: **Hombres casados.

**Autor: sirem**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Aconsejado: **NC 17

**Advertencias:** AU, algo de angst. Ligero fluffy, también.

**Comentario: **¡Felicidades Helena!

**Resumen: **Nadie debe enterarse porque, si alguien lo supiese, sería el fin de su vida, de su carrera, el fin de todo.

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a J K Rowling

‹‹_Maldito fuese el mundo mágico. Maldito››._

_Un chico moreno miraba hacia el fondo de un acantilado. Las olas chocaban contra la roca, provocando un ruido ensordecedor y que pequeñas gotas de espuma alcanzasen su cara._

—_Hola._

Harry no tenía en mente más que la pelota. La snitch había aparecido a menos de cien metros de su contrincante, e iba a tener que hacer un vuelo malditamente bueno si quería atraparla.

Entrecerró los ojos, evitando que el aire le molestase. No llevar gafas a veces tenía sus desventajas.

Contaba con la leve ventaja de la sorpresa: el otro buscador aún no había visto la Snitch, pero pronto lo haría. Aceleró. Un poco más. Forzando al máximo su escoba.

Vio venir una bludger por su derecha, movió son suavidad sus piernas y la escoba descendió lo suficiente para evitar la pelota. Le rozó el pelo y, con la gran velocidad que llevaba, eso le desestabilizó más de lo aconsejable. Buscó el equilibrio y se lanzó de nuevo hacia la snitch.

En ese momento, su contrincante había visto también la pequeña bola dorada e iba hacia allí. Harry sabía que podía lograr llegar antes, el otro buscador tenía que acelerar su escoba primero. Pero, en ese momento, vio llegar otra budgler. Intentó apartarse, pero si lo hacía dejaría escapar la snitch, así que decidió arriesgarse a ser golpeado. Solo quedaban diez metros para que su oponente llegase hasta la bola, pero iba mucho más lento que Harry. Iba a conseguirlo. Iba a conseguirlo.

Apenas notó como uno de los golpeadores de su equipo desviaba la budgler en el último momento, él solo podía pensar en la snitch.

Y la agarró. Cerró sus manos alrededor de esas alitas inquietas y alzó su trofeo.

El arbitro pitó el final del partido y las gradas se llenaron de gritos. Había sido una jugada espectacular. Una de las jugadas que hacen historia. Se enseñaría en los vestuarios, los periódicos la recogerían durante días, en los bares no se hablaría de otra cosa. Su hijo estaría orgulloso.

Miró a las gradas donde el pequeño James agitaba un banderín de su equipo y le saludó, antes de que el equipo entero se le echase encima.

Salió rápido de las duchas. No le gustaba entretenerse allí, y aunque decía a todos que lo que quería era estar con sus hijos, la verdad es que lo que temía era que alguien se diese cuenta de que le gustaba más de la cuenta ver a sus compañeros desnudos.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a ese extraño ritual, así que nadie dijo nada cuando, cinco minutos después, salió por la puerta de los vestuarios.

Y se chocó de frente con un pecho familiar. Duro, sin ser musculoso, suave, sin ser femenino, pálido, sin ser blancuzco. Perfecto. Quiso abrazarse a él enseguida.

Por suerte, Draco reaccionó más rápido.

—Potter. Parece que los reflejos que te caracterizan sobre la escoba no se aplican a tierra —Draco le estaba dando tiempo para reponerse, y Harry lo agradeció en el alma —. Aunque claro, eso lo sé desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.

—Malfoy. — Harry le saludó con un apretón de manos, para, inmediatamente, saludar a los dos directivos del equipo, que iban con él—. Morgan, Singleton. ¿Qué les trae por los vestuarios justo después del partido?

—¡Oh, Potter, el buscador estrella! —Morgan era muy corto de vista, pero se negaba a llevar gafas y no sabía echarse un hechizo _occulus_decente. Bueno, Harry tampoco, tenía que pedírselo a Draco todas las semanas —. Siempre saliendo el primero. Gran partido, ¡sí señor! ¡Gran partido!

Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. O eso intentó, más bien llegó a su culo. Nadie tuvo el valor de decírselo. Singleton intervino, para intentar terminar con ese momento de incomodidad.

—Malfoy está pensando en invertir en un club de quidditch. Ha visto todos, pero, por supuesto, faltaba que viese el Puddlemere United.

—Por supuesto –repitió Harry, intentado no mirar a Draco más de lo imprescindible.

—Y tengo que decir, Potter, que justo íbamos a buscarte. El señor Malfoy quiere conocer a todos los jugadores, pero, especialmente, a ti.

—¿Así que eso quiere el señor Malfoy? —Harry no pudo taladrarle con la mirada como le hubiese gustado, pero anotó en su cabeza hacerlo la siguiente vez que se viesen —. Pero Malfoy y yo nos conocemos. Fuimos compañeros de Hogwarts, luchamos juntos contra Voldemort...

Un escalofrío recorrió el círculo. Harry tenía que reconocer que lo había hecho a propósito. Quería poner incómodo a Draco y sabía que recordarle al mago que mató a su padre era una manera eficaz de hacerlo.

No se dio cuenta que eso también iba a poner incómodos a sus jefes.

—Sí, sí, Potter. Es una manera de decirlo. Regresa con nosotros al vestuario, y así puedes presentarle a la plantilla.

Harry se giró. Era una de las peores situaciones en las que Draco le había puesto nunca, y si alguien descubría, o tan siquiera sospechaba, la relación que los unía, Harry lo mataría antes de que lo hiciese Astoria. O Ginny. O Ron. O... bueno, o cualquier otro.

Odiaba las celebraciones de la victoria. Chicos en calzoncillos tirándose champán unos a otros, dándose latigazos en el culo con las toallas e insinuándose unos a otros. En broma, por supuesto. No había jugadores de quidditch gays.

Notó el ruido que provocaban sus compañeros desde lejos, así que pidió a sus acompañantes que esperasen un momento fuera. No era el capitán, pero ser la estrella del equipo hacía que se le tuviese bastante respeto.

Cuando entró, se giraron hacia él. Era raro verlo por allí, así que todos escucharon cuando les explicó que los jefes estaban allí, y que mejor se pusiesen algo encima.

Logró no mirar el cuerpo de ninguno más de la cuenta. Eran todos tan sexys...

Hizo pasar a Draco y los demás, y comenzó a presentar a sus compañeros.

—Él es Hilvert, nuestro capitán y cazador. _‹‹Tiene un cuerpo de muerte. No me digas que no, Harry, solo con verle montar en la escoba me empalmo._›› Ella es Watkins. La otra cazadora. _‹‹Es __una buscona, Draco. Se lía con quién pueda hacerle un favor. Lo peor es que ahora está enrollada con el entrenador, y juega sin ser la mitad de buena que cualquiera de los suplentes.››_ El tercer cazador está allí, Stalk. _‹‹No sé como no te recuerda a Ron. ¡Pero si es igual de bruto e igual de pelirrojo! Eso sí, está bastante más bueno. Seguro que Arthur tuvo un lío y dejó embarazada a una muggle fuera del matrimonio.››_Él es el guardián, Duppont. No habla ni una palabra de inglés, pero para todo lo que llega a los aros. _‹‹No sabes como me pone su acento. Hoy, en el entrenamiento, ha dicho algo, ni idea de qué, y me he empalmado sobre la escoba. Tú entenderías lo que dice, Draco, pero a mí me pone solo con oírlo››_—. Harry siguió presentando al equipo, también a los suplentes y los entrenadores, al tiempo que recordaba confidencias y bromas entre las sábanas.

Cuando giró la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Draco también lo recordaba.

Harry se agarraba a las cortinas. Iba a tirarlas si Draco no paraba.

—Mierda, joder. ¡No pares!

Había entrado por la puerta como un huracán. Harry miraba por la ventana, con una copa vacía en la mano. Ni siquiera lo había besado. Le había girado, había desabrochado su túnica y se había metido su polla en la boca, de una sola vez. Harry había dejado caer la copa al suelo y se había agarrado a las cortinas.

Le estaba haciendo una mamada hambrienta, desesperada. Con mucha lengua, mucha saliva y muy profunda. Justo como a Harry le encantaba. Con sus manos acariciaba su piel, sus muslos, sus testículos, su culo. Rozaba levemente el agujero e insinuaba un dedo dentro, sin llegar a meterlo.

Estaba volviéndole loco, y Harry no quería que acabase. Pero iba a pasar muy pronto si seguía a ese ritmo. Eran demasiadas mamadas, sabía demasiado bien lo que le gustaba que le hiciesen para durar demasiado si Draco no quería que durase. Y no parecía querer.

—¡Draco!

Entonces volvió a tragarse el pene de Harry y, de golpe y sin cuidado, metió un dedo dentro de él. Harry chilló y se corrió abruptamente dentro de su boca. Sujetó el pelo de Draco, más por necesidad de su contacto que porque pensase que se iba a retirar. Nunca se retiraba.

Acabó de chuparle y se levantó hasta su boca. Y, entonces sí, le besó profundamente. Se besaron durante largo tiempo, y luego se acercaron al sofá.

—¿A qué ha venido esto? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaban. Añadió con una sonrisa —: No es que me queje, claro.

—Así estás más suave. —Draco se recostó en el brazo de Harry. Adoraba sus brazos, eso era obvio —. Porque no quiero ni pensar en cómo te vas a poner cuando recuerdes lo que pasó el sábado.

A Harry, realmente, se le había olvidado lo del sábado. Draco era muy bueno haciéndole olvidar, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Pero no iba a regañarle.

—No iba a regañarte.

—¿En serio? —Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja —. Sería la primera vez que no lo hicieses.

Harry le dio una palmadita juguetona en el muslo. Era una broma privada, pues es verdad que el piso estaba limpio gracias a Harry. Draco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los elfos para recordar recoger las cosas, la verdad, y eso siempre hacía que Harry lo regañase cariñosamente.

Harry lo miró y lo besó. Luego, se abrochó la túnica de nuevo y se levantó a servir dos copas. Las depositó en la mesa y se acercó a la cocina.

—He hecho perdiz. El otro día encontré la receta en Internet, y la verdad, tiene buena pinta.

—Huele genial —. Draco nunca hubiese pensado que cocinar fuese tan sensual. Adoraba ver a Harry con su delantal muggle sobre la túnica, si venía del trabajo, y sobre sus vaqueros, si venía de casa. Era... pecaminoso, de una manera muy animal y visceral —. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

—Haz la ensalada y pon la mesa.

Con la familiaridad que da un acto mil veces repetido, Draco sacó la lechuga de la nevera, la lavó y cortó mientras Harry ponía en el fuego la salsa. Luego, pusieron la mesa juntos.

Draco alabó la cena. La verdad es que estaba deliciosa, pero no era tonto, hubiese dicho que era ambrosía con tal de mantener a Harry contento, al menos, hoy.

—Deberías haberme avisado que ibas —. Habían estado hablando del partido del sábado anterior y era inevitable llegar a ese punto —. Hubiese estado pendiente y, además, te podía haber dedicado la victoria, aunque solo lo supiésemos nosotros.

—Llevabas meses hablando de la primera vez que iba a ir James al estadio. Él se merecía esa victoria. —Draco entrecerró los ojos —. Aunque si esa budgler te hubiese golpeado te hubieses enterado que estaba allí, te lo aseguro.

Harry asintió. Hermione también le había echado la bronca por su arriesgado movimiento. Ellos dos eran los únicos que siempre se preocupaban más por su seguridad que por la espectacularidad de la jugada.

—Sabía lo que me hacía. El bateador iba a llegar.

—Ni. De. Puta. Coña. —Draco lo dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios, lo que sólo alarmó más a Harry —. La próxima vez que intentes tranquilizarme con mentiras...—Draco dudó un instante —. No intentes tranquilizarme nunca con mentiras. No soy tu esposa, no soy tu amigo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó de la mesa, echó la silla de Draco hacia atrás y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándole y repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su cara.

—Lo sé. Sé que te preocupas. —Draco intentaba permanecer impávido ante el ataque de Harry, pero apenas pudo evitar sonreír —. Me gusta cuando sonríes de verdad.

Draco lo besó. No esos besos tímidos y leves, que viniendo de un hombre de veintiséis años que le doblaba en tamaño eran casi ridículos, aunque profundamente conmovedores. Un beso real, con la lengua acariciando los sitios que sabía iban a hacer que Harry se encendiese como una estufa.

Harry gimió y se levantó, para volverse a sentar inmediatamente sobre él, ahora con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

—Fóllame, Draco.

A veces tenían sexo suave, en la cama, con besos lentos, caricias y miles de preliminares. Se tiraban horas enredados el uno en el otro. Otras veces tenían prisa, o, simplemente, ansias del otro, y era un polvo rápido, apasionado.

Hoy era distinto. Harry podía percibirlo en el aire. Era algo necesitado, imperioso, pero lento. Lo más parecido a los polvos de la guerra, cuando no sabían si vivirían para poder tener otro.

Se pasaron toda la noche amándose.

Harry rogó porque Ginny no estuviese en casa. Sabía que los lunes salía, por eso era el día de ver a Draco. Bueno, los lunes, los martes, los miércoles, los jueves, los viernes y sábados si no tenía partido... Pensándolo bien, Ginny tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa.

Se acostó en su cama, viendo ya las luces del amanecer iluminar la pequeña cuna de Lily Luna, hoy vacía. Ginny había escogido el nombre, como el de todos sus hijos, pensando en complacerle. Excepto el de Albus Severus. Ese lo había escogido él. Él y Draco, claro. Dumbledore le había dado una oportunidad a Draco, Severus les había salvado la vida a los dos, varias veces. Quizá por eso Albus fuese el hijo que más quería.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, sintiéndose un mal padre y se metió en la ducha.

Era casi seguro que Ginny tenía un amante, y casi con total seguridad Lily era hija de éste. Bueno, antes el sexo era escaso, pero había. Con Lily, solo podía haberse quedado embarazada un día, y era demasiada casualidad. Pero hacía ya varios años que tenían ese pacto de silencio, por lo que Harry no preguntaba porqué su hija tenía unos misteriosos ojos negros y Ginny no preguntaba porqué su culo tenía moratones.

Harry sabía que ella sospechaba que tenía una amante, pero también sabía que sería la más sorprendida si alguna vez se revelaba quién era.

Al fin y al cabo, Ginny pensaba que él era un hombre de verdad y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que fuese marica.

Mientras el agua borraba, a su pesar, todo rastro del olor a Draco que traía impregnado en su piel, recordó la única vez que se había atrevido a decirle a alguien que le gustaban los chicos.

Fue Hermione, y aún hoy agradece su buen tino al elegirla. Ella le explicó lo que Draco le había dicho mil veces: que en la sociedad mágica no es que se discriminase a los homosexuales, es que no existían. No se reconocía. Si alguien lo era y lo reconocía, se le retiraba la palabra y casi el saludo, pero jamás se mencionaba porqué. Se hacían bromas sobre ello, pero insultar a una persona con esa palabra era peor que mentar a su madre. Hermione le dijo que si quería vivir en el mundo mágico, se buscase una buena tapadera y no viese a otros hombres.

La obedeció en casi todo. Por aquél entonces ya estaba enamorado de Draco y si no abandonó el mundo mágico en ese instante fue por él, porque sabía que él no le seguiría.

Hacía ya ocho años de aquello, y nada había cambiado.

Levantó la escoba maldiciendo. La budgle la había dado de lleno y aunque él estaba bien, tendría que comprar otra escoba nueva. Y estaba fuera del partido.

Sabía que Draco estaba en las gradas, esta vez sí se lo había dicho, así que hizo lo imposible porque las cámaras captasen que estaba perfectamente. Y se fue a las duchas.

Llevaba un par de semanas sin poder verle, exactamente desde la vez de la cortina. Primero, James se puso malo, y, aunque no era un buen marido, sí era un buen padre: se quedó con él todas las noches. Luego fue Scorpius el que cogió la gripe mágica, y poco después, Albus también la pilló.

Por ello, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo encontró en el pasillo del vestuario. Había invertido en el club, bastante dinero, por lo que decían los periódicos, por lo que nadie se extrañaría de verlo por allí.

Intentaron ser discretos, todo lo que les permitía su deseo. No estaban acostumbrados a pasar tanto tiempo sin verse y, aunque habían hablado, no era lo mismo.

Y cometieron el error más grande que podían cometer: se besaron en público, aunque escondidos.

Fue un beso leve, casi un mínimo roce, pero había una cámara diez metros más allá.

Ginny lloraba, Ron tenía la cara congestionada, Hermione le miraba con compasión y un leve reproche. Suponía que Draco debía estar enfrentando una escena similar en su casa, con su esposa y con su madre.

Él no sabía qué decir, así que les contó toda la historia. Nadie, salvo Draco y él sabían cómo había empezado todo, así que alteró ese primer encuentro en el que solo follaron (tres veces) y pasó al otro, en el que hablaron, se ayudaron y se conocieron. Y se empezaron a enamorar.

Ginny apenas aguantó la primera parte de la historia, Ron se fue poco después. Solo Hermione le escuchó hasta el final, entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Harry. Siempre he odiado lo atrasada que va la sociedad mágica en muchos aspectos, pero nunca lo he odiado tanto como ahora.

Harry había acabado su historia y ahora estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Sabía que todo se había descubierto, y afrontar los hechos siempre había sido más fácil para él que la incertidumbre.

Durmió casi un día entero, solo en casa. No le dijeron dónde estaban los niños, pero suponía que los habían llevado a La Madriguera para mantenerlos al margen de todo.

Luego, se recompuso, hizo su maleta y se fue al apartamento. El suyo y de Draco.

Sabía que Draco no tardaría en venir y, un par de horas después, allí estaba.

Se abrazaron, en silencio. Luego, se besaron. Harry lloraba y Draco le secaba las lágrimas.

—Shhhh. Lo superaremos. Tranquilo. Astoria me ha propuesto que te acusase, que dijese que me habías atacado. —Harry rió entre las lágrimas —. Sí, la hice comprender que no iba a dejarte en la estacada, que eras importante para mí. No parece una Slytherin, no comprende la lealtad. Scorpius no entendía nada, pero me preguntó si era malo. _‹‹¿Papá malo?››_, me dijo. —Draco parecía más afectado por ello que por todo lo que le había dicho su esposa —. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado los tuyos?

—No lo sé, no me han dejado verlos. No creo que se hayan enterado de mucho, ni siquiera James. Tengo miedo de perderlos.

Se tumbaron en la cama, hicieron planes, se dieron consuelo.

Y luego, Draco, como el hombre pragmático que era, dijo que debían volver cada uno a su casa. Que debían dejar de encontrarse por un tiempo, hasta que las aguas se calmasen. Que primero iban a asegurarse de conservar a sus hijos y luego ya volverían a verse.

Harry lo odió, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacerse.

No fue un año fácil. Le había costado lágrimas y promesas que Ginny accediera a que viese a los niños y, aunque se separaron, ahora podía pasar con ellos un rato casi todos los días.

En el trabajo no fue fácil, tampoco. Fue suplente durante muchos partidos, la publicidad negativa pesaba más que su juego, pero, según fueron calmándose los titulares, volvió a salir al campo. Todos lo sabían, ya no recibía apenas lechuzas de fans, sus compañeros le rehuían en los entrenamientos y apenas le hablaban, la prensa pasaba de puntillas por sus mejores jugadas y dudaba que en los bares se hablase de él si no era para llamarle marica o cosas peores. Pero James seguía yendo al campo, ahora de la mano de Hermione.

Ella fue la única que, a costa de su relación con Ron, permaneció a su lado. Poco después se fueron a vivir juntos, en el mundo muggle. Allí, por lo menos, no les señalaban con el dedo.

Sabía que Draco estaba de viaje, por toda Europa, con su hijo. Su madre y su esposa fingían que ellos no existían, a pesar de que habían tenido que mudarse y rebajar su nivel de vida considerablemente.

El dinero había hecho que Draco conservara a Scorpius, pero no había sido fácil. Harry observó todo el proceso desde lejos, agradeciendo que Ginny no se lo hubiese puesto tan difícil. Draco le enviaba e-mails (habían aprendido a usarlos cuando querían concertar citas secretas, hacía tiempo) y le decía que no le olvidaba, que luchaba por ellos.

Pero hacía más de dos meses que su cuenta de correo estaba vacía.

‹‹Maldito fuese el mundo mágico. Maldito››.

Un chico moreno miraba hacia el fondo de un acantilado. Las olas chocaban contra la roca, provocando un ruido ensordecedor y que pequeñas gotas de espuma alcanzasen su cara.

—Hola.

Harry se giró. Había venido.

—Draco.

Se abrazaron. De nuevo, Harry tenía las mejillas húmedas, esta vez, de lágrimas de alegría.

—Temí que te hubiese pasado algo, que hubieses encontrado a otro. Que hubieses decidido olvidarme.

Draco movió su ceja, irónico.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que solo es tu dramatismo Gryffindor habitual.

Harry lo pegó, juguetonamente, pero con algo de rabia.

—Estaba asustado. ¿Por qué no contestaste mis e-mails?

—Se me rompió el portátil. Lo juro. El primer estallido de magia de Scorpius. —Harry sonrió, sabía que Draco estaba aterrado por lo mucho que tardaba en llegar —. Luego intenté comprar otro, pero en el viaje era difícil mantenerlos alejados de la magia y después de estropear tres, desistí. Intenté mandarte una lechuza, pero llegó de vuelta con el mensaje sin leer — se encogió de hombros —. Ya da igual, leí tu lechuza cuando llegó, y aquí esto. ¿Es verdad que vamos a estar juntos?

—Si quieres. El entrenador me ha dicho que no cuentan conmigo para el año que viene y ningún otro equipo me ha hecho una oferta. Dicen que es por la nueva buscadora recién salida de Hogwarts, pero todos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón. Así que he vendido la casa de Londres, le he dado la mitad a Ginny...

—...a pesar de que la compraste con tu dinero...

—...a pesar de que la compré con mi dinero y he comprado esta casa. Ginny me ha dicho que si quiero puedo tener a los niños cuando ella esté de viaje. Vamos a tener más tiempo los niños aquí que el que pasen en La Madriguera con ella. Ya la conoces.

Draco sonrió. Realmente no la conocía más allá de esporádicos bailes o partidos en los que habían coincidido, pero Harry le había hablado tanto de ella, quejándose, que creía conocerla.

—Tengo que hablar con Scorpius. —Harry asintió. No esperaba otra respuesta de Draco —, pero sí, claro que quiero vivir contigo.

—Y con Hermione –susurró Harry.

—¿Qué! —Draco parecía asombrado y enfadado, pero Harry lo conocía bien, así que solo lo besó —. Sí, supongo que Granger se ha ganado el derecho a estar contigo. ¡Pero que no pise mi biblioteca!

No fueron homosexuales revolucionarios y luchadores, como lo fueron Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, con las revueltas de "Cabeza de Puerco", ni hicieron mucho por los derechos de los homosexuales, como sí hizo Adam Granger años más tarde.

Pero cuando preguntaron al novio de Scorpius, Bastian, que porqué había empezado la revuelta, solo respondió ‹‹_porque todos los gays tenemos derecho a vivir juntos, a amarnos, a no ser dejados de lado en el trabajo y por nuestras familias. Porque Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy salvaron al mundo mágico y ahora nadie, salvo sus hijos, se acuerda de ellos, sólo por ser homosexuales. Porque, aún así, ellos me dieron la lección de tenacidad y amor más grande jamás vista_››.


End file.
